Perigo escola
by laure59
Summary: Quand un meurtre peut cacher un attentat, que Charlie est accusé et que Don et Gibbs travaillent ensemble pour résoudre l'enquête. Prologue publié qui mets l'histoire en place.  Attention relation sexuelle entre hommes. Homophobes passaient votre chemin.
1. Chapter 1

**Perigo escola**

Le professeur Eppes se trouvait dans son bureau attendant que l'heure passe, depuis la dernière affaire qu'il avait résolue avec son frère, Charlie ne pouvait expliquer mais il ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme. Et malheureusement pour lui son travail s'en ressentait et il était bien incapable de formuler une seule équation, ou de se concentrer convenablement sur son travail.

Depuis cette enquête Charlie avait le sentiment d'avoir fait une erreur, mais en refaisant tout ses calculs et avec les preuves qui avait été retenu par le FBI montrait bien que Charlie ne s'était trompé nulle part, mais son sentiment de mal être ne disparaissait pas.

Tout à ses pensées le professeur Eppes ne vit pas la directrice entrer dans son bureau. Celle-ci ce manifesta par un raclement de gorge qui eu pour effet de sortir Charlie de sa rêverie.

-Oh bonjour Milli. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-J'ai reçue il y a peu une demande pour que vous alliez faire une conférence de plusieurs jours à Princeton.

-Princeton ?

-Oui Charles, Princeton tenez vous prêt à partir dans deux jours. Vos cours serons assurer par votre assistant et c'est un ordre professeur Eppes. Déclara la directrice voyant qu'il allait répliquer

-D'accord Milli, répondit Charlie pas très enchanté de devoir partir si vite.

Le professeur rentra chez lui pas très enthousiaste pour préparer sa valise et prévenir son ainé de son départ prochain. Contrairement à ce que pensait le consultant du FBI son frère se réjouie pensant qu'au moins ce serait un moyen très efficace pour que Charlie ne pense plus à cette enquête, qui l'avait bien secoué et malgré tous ce qui pouvait lui dire, Charlie n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de ses sentiments pour clore définitivement l'affaire.

Une affaire de faux-monnayeurs, Charlie avait permit de retrouver la trace des hommes à l'origine de cette fausse monnaie, mais plusieurs personnes avaient trouvé la mort. Il s'agit en réalité de la famille de l'artiste, qui avait servi de moyen de pression, pour qu'elle dessine la planche qui permettait de fabriquer la fausse monnaie. Le professeur Eppes se sentait coupable et croyait avoir manqué quelque chose qui aurait permis de les sauver tous.

Le jour du départ arriva rapidement et Charlie prit l'avion de bonne heure pour arriver tout aussi tôt. Il arriva vers 10h à l'aéroport national, puis il prit un taxi pour aller à l'hôtel non loin de l'université. Une fois sur place il s'installa et s'allongea sur le lit en rêvassant, après être resté à contemplé le plafond un bon moment, il se leva et parti faire un tour dans la ville. Marchant de-ci de-là le professeur arriva devant un bar et après un instant d'hésitation il entra dans l'établissement.

Malgré l'heure peut tardive, le bar était bondé. Tant bien que mal Charlie trouva une place au comptoir et commanda une bière et alla s'installer dans le fond de la pièce, seul endroit à avoir encore une place libre. Charlie commença à boire tout en détaillant les personnes présentes, dont plusieurs qu'il trouvait fort à son gout.

Au comptoir une personne observait discrètement le professeur Eppes, après une légère hésitation l'homme alla s'assoir à sa table.

-Bonjour, toi tu es nouveau par ici ?

-Ça se voit tant que sa ? répondit Charlie

-Oui en fait dans ce bar nous avons une habitude, et c'est très pratique pour repérer les nouveaux. Viens changeons de place…. Ah moins que tu ne préfères quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non pas vraiment, mais je te trouve bien sur de toi ?

-Tu n'aimes pas ce genre d'homme ?

-Je trouve que tu poses beaucoup de question, mais je dois bien avouer que tu me plais bien. Rétorqua Charlie en prenant sa bière tout en suivant l'inconnu.

-J'ai encore des questions à te poser. Reprit l'homme une fois qu'ils se furent assit en faisant un sourire sensuel qui ne laissa pas le professeur indifférent.

-Vas-y je t'écoute, de toute façon je pense que je ne peux pas faire autrement que de t'écouter. En souriant à son tour

-Oui un peu. Tu as déjà fréquenté ce genre de bar où tu es venu ici par inadvertance ?

-Oh que oui, mais je te préviens tout de suite, je suis plutôt du genre à avoir des relations sans lendemain.

-Alors je suis ton homme.

-Très bien alors tu n'as plus qu'as me prouver que tu en vaux la peine.

L'homme souri tendrement à Charlie et après quelques bières tout deux quittèrent le bar et allèrent à l'appartement du jeune homme de Princeton. Une fois sur place Thomas, c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait, offrit un repas au professeur. Durant le diner ils parlèrent de banalité puis s'installèrent dans le canapé pour boire un café.

En donnant la tasse à Charlie, Thomas prolongea le contact avec la main du professeur plus que nécessaire lui donnant des frissons. Une fois la tasse en main, le professeur la posa sur la table basse et sans prévenir captura les lèvres de son hôte. Sans demander son reste Thomas y répondit avec acharnement en entrouvrant ses lèvres pour l'approfondir. Leur baiser se fit vite enflammé, en le rompant ils en gardèrent un gout d'inachevé. Ils reprirent leurs bouches pour un autre baiser tout aussi passionné.

Ils commencèrent à se caresser, les premiers vêtements disparurent et Charlie commença à descendre le long du cou du brun tout en le grignotant, il continua jusqu'à un téton qu'il se mit à mordiller. Son traitement devait faire de l'effet vu les gémissements que laisser filtrer Thomas. Au bout d'un moment, il les délaissa pour descendre jusqu'à son bas ventre, il prit le sexe en bouche et il commença un va et vient tantôt long tantôt rapide. Thomas finit par se contracter et il jouit dans la bouche de son amant qui avala toute la semence. Charlie se mit à préparer le brun à sa venue tout en recommençant à s'occuper de son sexe.

Après une lente et minutieuse préparation, il se présenta à l'entrée et le pénétra d'une seule poussée qui fit gémir de douleur Thomas. Il attendit qu'il se soit habitué à sa présence avant de se mouvoir dans ce corps robuste. Il chercha son point sensible, et une fois trouvé il se mit à le cogner et à le faire crier de plaisir. Quand tout deux furent proche de la jouissance, ils accélérèrent la cadence et tout deux se laissèrent aller dans un cri de pure extase. Ils s'endormirent tous deux sur le canapé et repus.

Quand Thomas se réveilla, quelque heure plus tard la nuit venait de montrer le bout de son nez, il souleva Charlie, en essayant de ne pas le réveiller et l'amena dans sa chambre. Le contact avec le froid du matelas, réveilla le professeur et le brun se décida à faire subir le même traitement à son amant d'un soir, qui s'en réjouie.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila la suite, je précise que cette histoire est écrite par ma soeur, ce chapitre devrait être un peu plus interressant.

* * *

De bonne heure le lendemain, Charlie se prépara pour aller donner ses conférences à l'université de Princeton. Avant de s'en aller il laissa un mot sur la tête d'oreiller, pour remercier Thomas des moments qu'ils avaient partagé et qu'il devait aller travailler.

Après plus de six heures de conférences qui avaient bien fatigué le jeune Eppes, celui-ci retourna à son hôtel prendre une bonne douche et dégusté un bon repas, pas ce semblant de nourriture qu'on leur avait servit au self de l'établissement scolaire. Voyant qu'il lui rester encore du temps pour aller faire un tour en ville, le professeur s'habilla et sorti. Ses pas le menèrent naturellement vers le bar ou la veille il avait rencontré Thomas. Sans hésiter un seul instant il entra dans l'établissement, qui comme le jour précédent était plein de monde.

Avant d'arriver au comptoir, plusieurs hommes tentèrent de lui offrir un verre, mais poliment Charlie leur indiqua qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Depuis le matin il n'avait pas cessé de repenser à la personne qui lui avait fait passer une bonne fin de journée. Indirectement en revenant dans ce lieu il avait espérer le revoir et qui sait si cela lui était permis de ce donner une nouvelle fois à Thomas.

La soirée tirée à sa fin quand Charlie vit apparaitre le beau brun qu'il était venu chercher. L'homme se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, faisant ainsi chavirer le cœur du consultant du FBI. En effet depuis sa place Charlie voyez comme un halo lumineux autour de Thomas qui faisait ressortir ses formes. A la façon dont l'homme avait de se mouvoir on pouvait en déduire qu'il était bien musclé, chose qui se vérifier par le t-shirt moulant qu'avait mit Thomas. Il portait également un pantalon tout aussi moulant qui ne cachait rien de son anatomie.

Tout à son observation, Charlie n'avait pas fait attention que le brun qui avait emplie sa tête de bonne chose toute la journée, s'était assis à ses côté et lui souriait tendrement. Ce fut la main que Thomas posa sur son bras qui le sorti de sa rêverie, un sourire béat sur le visage.

-Salut ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir ici. Tu n'en as pas eu assez la veille ? demanda Thomas taquin

-A dire vrai, il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien et j'ai eu envie de savoir si s'était toi qui me faisait cet effet là, ou si j'avais usé de tout les gents qui valent le coup.

-Je serais assez d'accord pour dire que c'est moi qui te fais de l'effet. Mais dans ce cas tu serais le premier, et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Tu veux venir boire un verre chez moi ?

-Je croyais que tu étais plutôt du genre sans lendemain.

-Oui moi aussi, mais comme toi j'ai besoin de savoir si tu es un homme d'exception.

-Rien que ça ? demanda Charlie son envie ravivé.

-Oui que ça. Allez viens je t'emmène

Pour la deuxième fois, Charlie alla à l'appartement de Thomas et une fois de plus ils passèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'offrant une seconde nuit de pure plaisir. Au matin les deux amants se levèrent en même temps et profitèrent ainsi d'une douche commune, pour leur plus grand plaisir. C'est sur cette note joyeuse qu'ils allèrent tout deux travailler, l'un à Princeton et l'autre à la basse de Quantico.

Ce soir là également, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans le bar ou ils ce sont vus pour la première fois. Cette fois ils se rendirent dans la chambre d'hôtel du professeur Eppes, après un diner pris en commun dans le restaurent de l'hôtel, ils retrouvèrent un peu d'intimité dans la chambre. Sans attendre que Charlie ai fini de refermer la porte, Thomas lui captura ses lèvres et de sa langue demanda le passage pour aller à la rencontre de sa consœur. Passage qu'il obtient sans grand mal, sitôt la bouche de Charlie ouverte leurs langues commencèrent leur dance.

Thomas mit fin le premier à leur baiser, laissant Charlie sur sa fin. Celui-ci fut coller au mur et pendant que son amant l'embrasser dans le cou, il referma la porte avec son pied leur donnant plus d'intimité. Charlie se laissa aller, ferma les yeux et laissa échapper des soupirs de plaisirs. Tout à son plaisir, il laissa son partenaire le dévêtir et entrepris de faire de même, tout en se dirigeant vers le grand lit.

Délicatement Thomas fit basculer Charlie sur le lit, le faisant rire. Le plaisir monta au fur et à mesure qu'il caressait et embrassait le corps de son compagnon, ne souhaitant pas rester inactif Charlie aussi se mit à caresser le corps au dessus du sien. En même temps, Thomas s'attaqua à ses tétons qu'il se mit à mordillait et titillait. Dès qu'il se rendit compte que le professeur se laissait emportait par le plaisir, il entreprit de s'occuper de son membre qui lui plaisait tout autant que le reste.

Après s'être emparer du sexe du professeur, il se mit à lécher la hampe fièrement dressé, il l'engloutit jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, puis exécuta de long va et viens sur un tempo connus de lui seul. Plus ses râles de plaisir emplissaient la chambre, plus il accélérait le rythme. Il fallut peu de temps à Charlie pour se répandre dans sa bouche, et Thomas avala le tout sans en laisser une goutte. Il se redressa pour embrasser son amant qui rougit en se rendant compte qu'il gouttait à sa semence.

Sans précipitation Thomas commença à préparer Charlie à sa prochaine intrusion. Doucement il se mit à caresser l'entrée, puis il fit entrer un premier doigt qu'il mit en mouvement pour trouver sa prostate, il fut sûr de l'avoir trouvé grâce au cri de plaisir que poussa son amant. En même temps il se remit à lécher le sexe de son compagnon pour lui faire oublier sa préparation. Il fit ensuite entré un second doigt et commença des mouvements de ciseaux. Une fois qu'il y fut habitué il y ajouté un troisième et il recommença de plus belle son manège. Quand Charlie fut près à le recevoir, il présenta son sexe à l'entrée et s'introduisit en lui d'une seule poussé qui le fit crier de plus belle.

Il commença à se mouvoir tout en se frottant contre sa prostate. Quand il sentit les prémisses de l'orgasme, il attrapa le sexe tendu du professeur pour lui imposer la même cadence. Ils jouirent tous les deux en même temps et Thomas s'écroula sur Charlie, tous deux satisfait du plaisir qu'ils avaient eu.

Après être resté un instant l'un dans l'autre, Thomas se dégagea et pris son amant dans ses bras et tout deux se laissèrent gagner par le sommeil.

Le travail du professeur Eppes ne devait durer qu'une seul semaine. Tous les soirs, contrairement à ses habitudes, Charlie passait son temps avec Thomas. Un soir après avoir une fois de plus abusé du corps de son amant, le jeune Eppes bien installé dans les bras de son homme l'interrogea :

- Mon ange, ça te ferait plaisir si je restais plus longtemps ?

-Pourquoi tu dois partir ? S'inquiéta Thomas

-Mon travail est terminé, mais si tu veux passer à autre chose je rentrerais chez moi.

-Si tu reste que feras-tu de tes journées, moi je travaille être en vacance maintenant ce n'est pas possible.

-Je trouverais bien quelque chose si tu veux de moi à tes côté.

-Oui bébé, ça me ferais plaisir que tu reste encore quelque temps avec toi.

-Alors c'est d'accord je reste. Lui répondit Charlie en l'embrassant.

Le lendemain, le professeur téléphona à son patron pour continuer à dispenser des conférences sur d'autre sujet qu'il était à même de donner évitant ainsi de faire déplacer ses collègues. ET qui plus est, ça lui permettait de passer du temps avec son amant.

Les deux hommes se retrouver tous les soirs après le travail, faisait de temps à autre une sortie au bar ou ils s'étaient rencontrer. Thomas fit découvrir la ville et les restaurants à Charlie qui s'émerveillait à chaque fois puis rentrait soit chez Thomas soit à l'hôtel de Charlie.

Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant que Charlie passait toutes ses soirées avec Thomas, il était heureux. Pas un seul instant il n'avait pensé à toutes les personnes qui l'attendaient à Los Angeles. Il envisageait même de demander son transfert pour Princeton, si Thomas était d'accord bien entendu. Charlie avait envie de ce poser dans cette ville calme au près de l'homme qu'il aimait, oui qu'il aimait Le professeur s'en était rendu compte deux jours auparavant, lors d'un diner avec Thomas et ses amis.

Cette joie ne dura pas la réalité se rappelant à lui. Un sentiment de tristesse l'envahie quand son téléphone sonna indiquant que le correspondant n'était autre que son frère. Celui-ci lui demandait s'il pouvait lui donner un coup de main malgré la distance. Le reste de la journée Charlie se demanda ce qu'il devait faire, son frère avait besoin de lui et il mourait d'envie d'aller le rejoindre, mais en même temps il voulait aussi rester au près de son amant. En fin d'après midi, Thomas vient le chercher à la fac et rentrèrent directement à l'hôtel après s'être donné l'un à l'autre, Charlie expliqua la situation à son amant, et celui-ci convint le professeur de rentrer chez lui le temps d'aider son frère puis si cela lui était permis il reviendrais reconquérir son cœur(^^).

Convaincue le jeune Eppes fit ses valises sous l'œil attentif de son ami, et après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois il partit sans ce retourner. Au bas de l'immeuble un taxi l'attendait et l'emmena à l'aéroport. Une fois dans l'avion, il laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues, déçus. Il ne voulait pas rentrer à son domicile mais une attaque terroriste était redouté dans les environs de sa ville natale et le professeur était persuadé que son ainé ne l'aurait pas appelé si ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Thomas venait de s'allonger dans le lit seul pour la première fois depuis trois semaines, Charlie avait du rentrer précipitamment, quelque heures plutôt sont frère requerrait sa présence dans les plus bref délais du moins c'est ce que lui avait raconté son amant. Ce qu'il trouvait fort dommage, en effet Thomas voulait connaitre plus de choses de la vie de l'homme avec qui il passait toutes ses nuits, puisqu'il l'appréciait de plus en plus et qui ne quittait que très rarement ses pensées.

Soupirant pour la énième fois, Thomas s'installa confortablement dans le lit de la chambre d'hôtel, ou avant le départ du professeur, ils s'étaient une fois de plus donné l'un à l'autre. Plongée dans ses instants de bonheur, le jeune homme n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sur un individu.

Celui-ci s'avança le plus discrètement possible, mais arrivé au niveau du lit le sol émit un bruit. Thomas l'ayant bien évidemment entendu se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la visite, son amant ayant du prendre son avion et lui avait certifié que la chambre était payé, bien que cela lui paraisse étrange d'être dérangé aussi tard. Après s'être redressé pour faire face à l'individu, c'est un marine tout de même, il fut surpris de voir la personne en face de lui et fut bien incapable de dire un mot.

L'homme s'approcha encore un peu du lit et s'assit au côté de Thomas qui n'avait toujours pas sorti une s0yllabe. Sans prévenir l'intrus planta un couteau dans le cœur de l'homme en lui disant « je t'avais prévenu » puis il retira l'arme blanche et recommença à le mettre, dans le corps qui s'écroulait juste à ses côtés, juste à quelque centimètre de l'autre plaie pour être certain qu'il ne puisse être sauvé au cas peut probable ou quelqu'un le retrouverait avant la grande faucheuse.

Dans un dernier souffle Thomas dit « Perigo escola » (Ecole en danger)

Dans l'avion qui le ramenait vers Los Angeles, le professeur Eppes qui s'était endormi se réveilla en sursaut son cauchemar l'ayant retiré des méandres du peu de sommeil qu'il avait réussit à trouver dans l'appareil en vole « mon ange » murmura en même temps Charlie avant de tourner un regard triste vers le hublot.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite,

Ciaossu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà enfin la suite! désolé de l'attente.**

**J'espère que cela va vous plaire. On aura enfin un peu plus "d'action".**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Peu de temps après l'avion arriva à l'aéroport de Los Angeles, en arrivant dans le hall, Charlie fut surpris de voir l'agent Granger qui l'attendait. Celui-ci vint à la rencontre du professeur et l'aida à prendre ses valises et ils se dirigèrent sans un mot vers le véhicule de l'agent du FBI. Le jeune Eppes avait à peine salué son ami, il sentait la colère monter en lui. Son frère l'avait tiré des bras d'un bel homme pour une histoire de terrorisme et il n'était même pas capable de venir le chercher à l'aéroport.

Ce fut dans le silence le plus complet qu'ils arrivèrent au siège du FBI. Parvenu à l'étage ou travaillait son frère et ses amis, le professeur Eppes les salua rapidement et demanda l'avancé de leur enquête.

-Tu es au courant de l'école qui à explosé il y a 24h ? l'interrogea l'agent Eppes

-A cause d'une fuite de gaz ?

-Oui celle la. Tu sais quoi dessus ?

-Seulement ce que les média en on dit. Qu'aucun enfant n'avait été blessé puisque l'explosion c'est produite dans la nuit, et que c'était du à la tuyauterie défiante.

-Oui donc tu ne sais rien. La fuite de gaz et un prétexte que nous avons utilisé pour expliquer l'origine de l'explosion au public mais ce n'est pas la réalité.

-C'est quoi la véritable cause alors ? demanda Charlie intrigué

-Une attaque terroriste, répondit Colby

-Vous êtes sur de ce que vous avancez ? Questionna leur consultant étonné

-Oui p'tit frère le gouvernement à eu un avertissement mais il ne l'a pas pris au sérieux. Regarde celle qui est parvenu à toutes les agences gouvernementales.

_Gouvernement Américain, _

_Depuis plusieurs années nous supportons vos attaques à répétitions. Nous avons décidé qu'il était temps que cela cesse. De ce fait nous allons prendre notre revanche et vous ne pourrez jamais nous arrêter même avec la meilleure volonté du monde et de toutes vos troupes réunis. _

_La prochaine école ne sera pas vide de ses étudiants et vous pourrez dire au revoir à votre jeunesse Américaine. Je réitère mes demandes : libérer Brand Rita, Claude Tritons, Feritti Anthony, emprisonnés à Guantanamo, vous disposez de vingt-quatre heures. Ces hommes devront êtres laissé à bord du « Rossignole » amarrée dans le port de Los Angeles avant 22h demain soir. En parallèle vous déposerez 100.000$ dans la troisième poubelle en partant du chemin équestre qui débute rue du soleil levant. _

_XXXX_

Le professeur lut la missive plusieurs fois pour être certain d'avoir bien lu et de comprendre tout les enjeux de ce morceau de papier puis regarda incrédule les agents à ses côtés. Il avait bien fait de revenir donner un coup de main à son frangin au vu des événements, dés que le professeur disposerait de cinq minutes il préviendrait tout de même son amant de son arrivé. De toute façon avec le décalage horaire la nuit devait déjà être tombée sur Princeton.

-Ok… heu…ça fait combien de temps que vous avez reçu …

-Pratiquement treize heures et on n'a pas réussit à trouver le parc concerné pour l'argent, les prisonniers sont en ce moment transféré. Le seul point positif c'est que nous avons trouvé ou est le bateau et il est actuellement surveillé.

-Vous n'envisagez quand même pas de donner l'argent à ses hommes sans savoir de qui il s'agit.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix Charlie le président lui-même veut payer, il ne veut pas avoir la mort d'enfants sur la conscience.

-Je crois que c'est le cas de beaucoup de monde. Mais quand même leur donner tout ce qu'ils veulent sans aucune garantie en échange, je ne pense pas que ce soit bien prudent. Imagine que d'autre personnes ait vent de ces échanges et en font de même, la menace ne sera jamais enlevé et si un jour on ne remplie pas leur exigence ils pourraient mettre le pays à feu et à sang sans que personne ne les en empêche ?

-Je comprends bien, mais nous ne faisons qu'exécuter les ordres et pour le moment c'est ce que nous avons de mieux à faire.

-D'accord et je viens faire quoi la dedans moi ? demanda Charlie peut désireux de continuer dans cette voix.

-Tu pourrais … Eppes ! Très bien faites les montaient. Tom, fait en sorte à ce qu'ils soient séparé, on a encore un peu de temps avant de les libérés. Charlie, il faudrait que tu aides nos gars pour vérifier l'endroit où on doit déposer l'argent.

Charlie obtempéra et parti aider les agents du FBI, tandis que son ainé lui commença à interroger les trois détenues. Après une heure de recherche assidue sur tous les parcs de la région, le professeur et les agents trouvèrent le parc en question. De son côté l'agent Eppes n'obtient aucun résulta dans ses interrogatoires, les prisonniers semblaient perplexe face à la demande des terroristes.

Tandis qu'il sortait de la salle d'interrogatoire, le jeune Eppes vient à sa rencontre et lui indiqua que le lieu ou la rançon devait être déposé n'était autre que : Highland parc. L'agent regarda étrangement son cadet, ce parc n'était pas loin de chez eux et ils y avaient passé des heures à jouer dedans, étant enfants.

Les heures passèrent et les agents réquisitionné pour l'occasion, ce regroupèrent dans la salle de réunion ou l'agent Eppes leur donna les instructions. Un groupe composer d'une trentaine d'homme allait se poster dans le parc et ses alentours pour surveiller qui viendrait prendre l'argent de l'état. Tandis qu'un autre groupe composé d'autant d'homme patrouillerait sur les quais pour s'assurer que la livraison des détenus se fasse sans anicroche.

Les agents étaient en place depuis peu quand les prisonniers arrivèrent avec leur escorte sur les quais. Le « Rossignole » était amarré sur le plus éloigné des pontons bien à l'écart des autres bateaux.

Une fourgonnette du FBI était garé non loin de l'embarcation, ce qui leur permettait d'observé les aller et venu des personnes qui serait abord. Pour le moment il n'y avait pas âme qui vive sur le navire, ce qui n'enchantait gère les fédéraux.

Vingt et une heure trente, le soir était venu, amenant avec lui le noir de la nuit et la fraicheur. Dans la fourgonnette, l'agent Eppes avait l'impression de perdre son temps, et avait un drôle de pressentiment. Il prévient ses hommes de laisser partir les détenus, ceux-ci avancèrent doucement vers l'embarcation que leur avait désigné les agents.

Craintivement les hommes se regardèrent tout en continuant d'avancer, aucun d'eux ne comprenaient pourquoi on souhaiter leur libération, surtout que l'un d'eux était un patron de la drogue. Tout trois montèrent sur le « Rossignole », surveillé et suivis par les agents, ils entrèrent dans la cabine de commandement et une fois que les agents furent assez proches du bâtiment celui-ci explosa.

Cette explosion entraina la mort de 8 agents et des trois détenus.

Pendant ce temps au Highland parc les hommes sous la directive de l'agent Sinclair attendait qu'une personne se montre pour récupérait l'argent. Mais personne ne venait le chercher depuis maintenant vingt minutes que les billets avait été déposé dans la poubelle.

Personne au alentour hormis les agents du FBI et cela ne plaisait pas aux personnes en faction pour attendre que des terroristes se montrent et récupèrent de l'argent dont seul dieu sait ce qu'ils feront avec.

Les heures passaient et toujours aucun signe des terroristes. Les agents s'étaient mêlé à la foule qui en cette heure matinale envahissaient de nouveau le parc. Une bagarre entre plusieurs agents et des passants avaient retenus l'attention de tout un groupe d'homme et de femme et personne ne fit plus vraiment attention à la poubelle.

Une jeune femme s'en approcha et fit semblant de vider ses poches devant la poubelle, elle en profita pour regarder à l'intérieur en voyant le sac, elle jeta un objet de plus dans la poubelle. Quand elle fut suffisamment éloignée, la boite à ordure explosa blessant sans graviter l'agent Granger qui s'en approchait.

L'agent Gibbs venait d'arriver au siège du NCIS, un café à la main, commença à s'installer derrière son bureau quand son patron l'appela du haut de l'escalier:

-Gibbs dans mon bureau immédiatement.

Bien que son directeur venait de l'interpeller, l'agent prit tout de même le temps de retirer sa veste ainsi que de donner des ordres à ses subordonnés. Puis il se dirigea tranquillement en sirotant son café vers le bureau du directeur. Après avoir salué la jeune secrétaire, il frappa à la porte et entra.

Le directeur Vance s'était rassit derrière son bureau détailla son agent avant de lui expliquer la raison de sa venu.

-Gibbs, vous êtes le seul en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance pour vous dire exactement de quoi il retourne.

-Je vous écoute Léon.

-Un général en qui j'ai une dette à perdu un de ses hommes, et il me demande de le retrouver au plus vite, il en va de la sécurité national.

Avant que l'homme de terrain ait pu parler, son mobile sonna et il s'empressa de répondre.

-Gibbs…. J'arrive Mcgee ….. Monsieur je me chargerais de retrouver ce marine disparu. Avez-vous quelconque renseignements qui pourrait m'aider ?

-Aller donc travailler je vous les déposerais sur votre bureau avant votre retour. Ah une dernière chose Gibbs, je vous demanderais la plus grande discrétion.

Gibbs sorti du bureau et se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur ou ses agents l'attendaient avec ses affaires. Après une dizaine de minute de courses dangereuses avec la voiture (Gibbs conduisait bien au delà de la vitesse autorisé, pour pouvoir se préoccuper le plus rapidement possible du disparu), les agents arrivèrent devant l'hôtel.

Le chef de l'équipe se présenta au directeur de l'hôtel qui les attendait devant le guichet de réception.

-Agent Gibbs NCIS, voici les agents Dinozzo, David et Mcgee. Qu'avons-nous ?

-Un mort dans une chambre d'hôtel d'après la femme de ménage qui l'a retrouvé il s'agirait d'un marine c'est pour cela que je vous ai appelé directement. Répondit le directeur.

-D'accord. David, Dinozzo dans la chambre, je veux tout ce qu'il y a jusqu'à la moindre poussière. Mcgee avec moi, on va aller voir cette femme.

Les agents obéirent de suite et pendant que Gibbs et Mcgee étaient diriger vers l'agent de surface, Ziva et Tony allèrent sur le lieu du crime.

Dans la chambre, les agents virent un corps allongé sur le lit. A première vu, l'homme semblait dormir, si ce n'était le fait qu'il soit recouvert de sang. Sur la table basse non loin était posé deux verres, donc l'homme n'avait pas passé la nuit seul.

Peu de temps après avoir commencé à prendre des photos de la scène de crime, le médecin légiste se présenta dans la pièce puis se dirigea vers le corps. Tout en examinant le marine, comme à son habitude Ducky parla avec le mort.

-Mon cher ami, j'espère au moins que vous avez passé une agréable soirée. Puisque celle-ci à était votre dernière. Ce n'est pas malheureux de mourir en connaissant déjà son agresseur.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça Ducky ? l'interrogea Tony

-Notre ami n'a aucune marques défensives et porte uniquement un coup qui à première vu et un coup de couteau au cœur. Donc j'en déduis que notre marine soit connaissait son agresseur soit celui-ci à dû, au vue des verres présents sur la table, l'endormir pour pouvoir atteindre son cœur. Mais maintenant que je te le dit cela me parait bizarre.

-Pourquoi ?le questionna Ziva

-Vue l'étendue de la plaie notre ami devais être assit quand il à eu ce coup, qui contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire ne lui à pas était fatale. Certainement que vous serriez mort un peu plus vite et dans moins de souffrance, car notre cher ami c'est d'abord vidé de son sang avant de passer de vie à trépas. Cela me rappelle la fois ou ….

Plus personne n'écoutait le légiste qui comme à son habitude trouvait une quelconque similitude de ce cas avec un autre fait qui lui revenait subitement en mémoire. Les agents continuèrent donc leur travail sans lui prêté plus d'attention. Ils récoltèrent donc tous les indices présents dans la chambre et les pièces adjacentes. Une fois sur que ses pièces furent bien passé au peigne fin, ils rangèrent leur affaires aidèrent Ducky à transporter le cadavre, puis l'un parti prévenir leur patron que le travail à l'étage était terminé.

De leur côté, les agents Gibbs et Mcgee avaient interrogé la femme de ménage et consulté le cahier de réservation pour connaitre depuis quand il était dans cet hôtel et ils furent surpris en voyant que la chambre avait été réservé par une université. Laissant à son subordonner le soin de prendre tout les renseignements nécessaires pour savoir la localité de l'établissement scolaire.

Tous ensembles les agents retournèrent au siège du NCIS, chacun se mettant au travail sachant ce qu'il avait à faire. Tony s'installa derrière son ordinateur, suivis de Mcgee et Ziva qui firent de même et recherchèrent l'identité du marine, le lien avec l'école. De son côté Gibbs regarda le dossier que le directeur avais déposé sur son bureau.

Le marine disparu se nommer Thomas Servelie capitaine dans la marine, il était des forces spéciales, il était en mission d'infiltration jusqu'aux deux derniers jours. Il devait faire son rapport mais il ne s'était jamais présenté. L'adresse de son domicile avait était noté, ainsi que son numéro de téléphone et celui de ses proches. Sans relever la tête, il parti vers le labo d'Abby.

Justement dans le laboratoire Abby, l'experte scientifique, analysé les preuves relevant chaque empreinte. Répertoriant, classant tous les indices qu'elle disposait tout en écoutant sa musique. Elle se trouvait devant son ordinateur attendant les résultats de ses analyses. Le téléphone qui se trouvait encore dans le sachet se mit à sonner. Rapidement elle mit des gants et s'apprêter à décrocher quand il arrêta de sonner. L'agent Gibbs arriva sur ses entrefait et la regarda intriguée.

-Que ce passe t-il Abby ?

-Quelqu'un vient de téléphoner à notre marine.

-Tu peux savoir de qui il s'agissait ?

-Oui sans aucun doute.

Avant que Abby ait pu faire le moindre geste l'ordinateur émit un petit bruit, elle se retourna pour constater ce que le fichier pouvait bien donner, un nom s'affichait sur l'écran : Capitaine Thomas Servelie. Gibbs la regarda étrangement et parti précipitamment sans donner d'explication à la scientifique.

L'agent du NCIS arriva sans s'annoncer dans le bureau de son directeur, celui-ci étant au téléphone s'empressa de raccrocher et regarda son homme.

-Gibbs ? Il y a un problème ?

-On a retrouvé le marine

-Je vous écoute. Répliqua le directeur devant le regard gêné que lui lancé son subordonné

-Votre homme est sur la table d'autopsie. Répliqua Gibbs

-Vous en êtes sûr agent Gibbs ?

-Malheureusement oui monsieur, les preuves ADN sont formelles il s'agit bien du sien.

-D'accord vous avez quelque chose de concret concernant sa mort ?

-Pas encore Léon, je vous tiendrais informé si c'est le cas.

-Entendu Gibbs. Je tiens aussi à vous dire qu'un attentat à déjà eu lieu dans les alentours de LA.

L'agent Gibbs acquiesça et sorti du bureau pour voir ou en était les recherches. Dinozzo voyant son patron arriver commença à parler de ses découvertes.

-Notre marine s'appelle Thomas Servelie, il est capitaine, certaine partie de son dossier sont classé secret défense et je n'ai pas réussi à y accéder. J'ai quand même réussit à trouver son adresse.

-Ziva ?

-Sa famille n'a plus de nouvelle depuis plus de trois mois, et personnes ne sait ce qu'il à fait ses derniers mois.

-Mcgee ?

-L'école qui à réserver la chambre et localisé à Los Angeles mais je ne sais pas encore de quel établissement il s'agit, ni pourquoi ils ont réservé une chambre pendant trois semaines.

-Tu peux accéder à quoi Dinozzo ?

-On sait que Servelie à passer 6 mois en Irak avant d'être appeler au service du Président, pour servir d'interprète avec un Albanais. Il a été renvoyé dans le service actif il y a environs deux mois. Après je ne peux pas savoir, secret défense.

-Très bien, Abby vous … Gibbs… j'arrive Abby.

Ensemble les agents descendirent au laboratoire d'Abigaël pour connaitre l'avancé de ses découvertes. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, la scientifique était entrain d'interrompre la musique que ses appareils jouaient. En voyant ses collègues pénétrer dans son repère elle ce mit à parler.

-J'ai eu un résultat pour les empreintes sur les verres. Comme on le pensait il y a celle du capitaine.

-Et pour les autres ?

-Ils n'apparaissent pas dans notre banque de données, mais je viens juste d'étendre les recherches dans celle du FBI. Je pense avoir la correspondance assez rapidement surtout s'il existe dans leur fichiers.

-Merci Abby.

-Je n'ai pas fini Gibbs.

-…

-Le sang sur les draps et celui du capitaine et uniquement le sien. Pas trace d'une autre personne pour le moment mais j'ai encore des trucs à analyser. Déclara la scientifique en leur montrant un carton entreposé dans un coin de la pièce.

Sans plus rien dire l'agent du NCIS sorti de la pièce pour ce rendre dans la salle d'autopsie ou le docteur Mallard était entrain de regarder des radios.

-Ah ! Jethro tu tombe bien. Notre cher ami à deux coups de couteau juste à coté du cœur. La personne qui lui à fait ça voulait vraiment sa mort, un seul coup aurait suffi à le tuer. Il était en bonne condition physique, et il avait eu des relations peu de temps avant de mourir, je ne peu pas te dire si c'est consentant ou non.

-Merci Ducky.

Les agents Dinozzo, et David s'était rendu au domicile du capitaine Servelie Thomas et il avait remarqué que tout était sans dessus dessous. Surpris les agents inspectèrent la maison mais ne trouvèrent rien. D'un commun accord, David et Dinozzo empaquetèrent toutes les choses ce trouvant dans l'appartement du marine. Une fois terminé, ils rentrèrent avec le coffre plein au bureau du NCIS ou ils donnèrent le tout à Abby pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner.

Pendant ce temps Gibbs et Mcgee étaient parti voir la famille du marine. De la sœur ils n'apprirent rien de très probant vis-à-vis de l'enquête. Thomas et sa sœur Emilie ne se parlait plus depuis une dizaine d'années, mais par respect pour leur parents ils enterraient la hache de guerre pour les fêtes qui ce passaient en famille, le reste du temps chacun menait sa vie sans se soucier de l'autre.

Quant à la mère du marine, elle avait vue son fils il y avait trois mois de cela pour la mise en terre de son père et il n'était restait que quelque heures. Elle dit aussi qu'elle l'avait vu il y avait deux ou trois semaines et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quitté en bon terme. L'agent Gibbs chercha à savoir ce qui s'était passé ce jour là et c'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent que le capitaine Servelie passer tout son temps libre dans un bar gay dans les environs de Princeton d'on elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Son fils lui avait aussi appris qu'il avait une relation avec un homme et qu'il espérait bien que ce soit sérieux pour pouvoir le lui présentait prochainement mais cela ne c'était jamais fait et ne se ferait plus maintenant.

Après avoir promis à la mère de leur dire qui en voulait à son petit, les hommes du NCIS quittaient son domicile et rentrèrent dans leurs bureaux. Sur la route les ramenant, Gibbs prenait tout son temps conduisant plus doucement qu'à son habitude. Ce qui intrigua l'agent à ses côtés.

-Il y a quelque chose qui vous tracasse patron ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça Mcgee ?

-Vous restez silencieux, quoi que cela ne change pas de d'habitude, mais vous ne semblez pas pressé de retourner au bureau non plus.

-A dire vrai je chercher un moyen pour …

-Connaitre réellement le dossier du marine et voir si dedans nous n'aurions pas un moyen de voir si sa mort n'est pas du à son travail, et le tout bien évidemment sans ce faire repérer.

-Pas exactement, mais ça en fait partie.

Après quelques minutes de silence le bleu repris.

-Je veux bien le faire patron et ce ne sera pas comme si c'était la première fois.

-Tu l'as déjà fait ?

-Oui et sans me faire prendre. J'ai piraté les donner du FBI, de la CIA …. Commença à énuméré le jeune agent heureux comme un enfant le soir de noël.

Son collègue le regarda amusé et accéléra pour rentrer plus rapidement au siège du NCIS.

Dans le laboratoire Abby faisait la conversation avec ses ordinateurs qui tardait à lui donner la réponse des résultats des empreintes retrouvé sur le second verre. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à émettre un bruit strident, prouvant leur victoire sur les fichiers analysé.

Alors qu'elle allait appeler son patron celui-ci venait de franchir les portes de l'ascenseur, un café dans la main, qu'il tendit à la scientifique. En regardant l'écran, Gibbs stoppa net, ce nom lui disait quelque chose : EPPES CHARLES

-C'est la personne qui était avec Servelie ?

-Oui en tout cas c'est avec lui qu'il a pris un dernier verre.

-D'accord je vais chercher son dossier

-Gibbs c'est aussi lui qui à passer la nuit avec le capitaine, d'après les preuves ce Charles Eppes serrait la dernière personne à avoir vu notre marine vivant.

-Merci Abby !

Gibbs retourna à son bureau et regarda le travail de ses coéquipiers. Tony faisait semblant de travailler en taquinant ses collègues, Ziva elle était au téléphone, tandis que Mcgee pianotait rapidement sur les touches de son clavier. Le patron se mit donc derrière son ordinateur et commença ses recherches. Après avoir tapé le nom du suspect, Gibbs laissa échapper un juron

-Fait c***r, Mcgee voit comment je peux accéder à son dossier.

-Charles Eppes… voilà patron, c'est un professeur en mathématique appliquer, il enseigne à Calsi, université de Los Angeles consultant pour … Oh ! Oh ! Non ! Non !

-Mc guignol c'est fait repérer. Outch !

-Tu as réussi à savoir pour qui il est consultant ?

-Non patron j'ai était repéré avant.

-Très bien Mcgee.

-Dinozzo tu sais quelque chose de plus sur notre marine ?

-Non patron, rien j'ai contacté un de mes contact et j'attends qu'il rappelles.

-Pareil pour moi Gibbs, répliqua l'israélienne

Sans plus rien ajouter Gibbs monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers le bureau de son directeur. Celui-ci le reçu immédiatement.

-Qu'en est-il Gibbs ?

-Nous avons un suspect mais pour l'interroger il faudrait que je me déplace.

- De qui s'agit-il ?

-D'une connaissance, elle vit à Los Angeles. Je prendrais Mcgee avec moi.

-De quel genre de connaissance est-ce ?

-Ce n'est pas une femme, disons que je connais un membre de sa famille.

-Très bien allé-y vous avez moins d'une semaine pour savoir ce qu'il en est. N'oubliez pas qu'il en va de la sécurité nationale.

* * *

**Voili, voilou j'espère que ça vous a plut laisser moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**

**Ciaossu.**


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous, voici la suite tant attendue je suis désolé d'avoir été si longue à publier, mais pour me faire pardonner voici une plus longue partis

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

-Bonjour, je cherche l'agent Eppes

-Vous êtes ? demanda l'agent

-Je suis attendu, répliqua l'homme

-Très bien patientez ici, je vais le prévenir

S'assurant que les nouveaux venus ne touchaient à rien, l'agent se dirigea vers la salle ou Don et son équipe étaient entrain de travailler.

-Excusez-moi agent Eppes un homme prêtant que vous l'attendez, je n'ai pas pu savoir de qui il s'agit.

-Merci Billy, ou est il? répondit Don

-Il attend devant votre bureau.

L'agent Eppes se leva, alla jusqu'à la baie vitrée pour observer l'homme quelques instant. Celui-ci était assez âgé, sur son visage on constatait que le temps ne l'avait pas épargné. Sa posture montrait une détermination non feinte. Il avait très peu changé depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. A la vue de l'homme qui l'accompagnait, Don se douta que son ami ne faisait pas une visite de courtoisie. C'est avec un sourire que l'agent Eppes se dirigea vers le nouveau venu et l'interpella :

-Eh Gibbs, je présume que tu veux un café.

-Tu présumes toujours aussi bien Eppes.

- Suis-moi. Qu'est ce qui t'amène à LA ?

-Une affaire très délicate qui requière toute ton attention.

D'un signe de tête Gibbs fit comprendre à son agent de ne pas les suivre. Don de son côté prépara deux cafés. Une fois les breuvages terminé, l'agent du FBI tendit le gobelet à son ami et ensemble ils allèrent dans une salle libre, non loin de là. Après avoir bu quelque gorgé de café Don se renseigna sur l'affaire qui avait fait déplacer de si loin l'agent du NCIS.

-Alors c'est quoi cette affaire ?

-Tu as bien un frère ? demanda Gibbs en même temps

-Oui bien sur ! Ce n'est autre que le célèbre professeur Eppes.

-C'est bien ce qui m'avait semblé. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis déplacé, si les média l'apprennent je ne donne pas cher de la célébrité de ton frère.

-Attends tu es venu juste pour me parler de Charlie ? demanda Don pas sur de suivre son ami et un peu déçue

-Oui. Ecoute ce que je vais te dire ne doit pas être connu des autres, même mes collègues ne connaissent pas tout.

-Gibbs voyons ! Tu es plutôt du genre directe d'habitude dis-moi ce qui ce passe avec mon frère.

-D'accord. Ton frère est accusé de meurtre.

-Charlie ? … Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche. Tu … il … Non…

-J'ai fait vérifier plusieurs fois quand son nom est apparu, je ne sais pas quoi te dire Don.

-Tu … tu dois l'interroger ?

-Bien sur tu sais comment sa marche. « Connais la procédure »

-Pour sur mais mon petit frère, je n'ai jamais cru sa possible. Je sais que ce que je vais te demander ne ce fait pas, mais c'est très important.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Peux-tu attendre la fin de mon enquête avant de voir mon frère ? La sécurité nationale est en jeu.

- De quoi parles-tu?

-Mon frère est notre consultant et pour le moment il nous aide à trouver la prochaine cible d'un groupe terroriste.

-D'accord, si tu laisses mon agent constamment avec ton frère, et pas plus de deux jours. Pour mon enquête aussi il en va de la sécurité nationale.

-Pour moi ça marche, mais je ne sais pas si Charlie l'acceptera. Il n'est pas du genre à accepter d'être suivis par tout ou il va. C'est si grave que ça ?

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je pence que Mcgee et Charlie vont bien s'entendre….

-Excusez-moi. Don il faut que tu viennes voir.

Les agents Eppes et Gibbs sortirent de la salle et pénétrèrent dans la pièce principale, ils virent tous les agents fixer la télévision fixer au mur.

_« Nous venons d'apprendre qu'une école en plein cœur de LA est en feu, de nombreux enfants ce trouvent encore à l'intérieur. Les pompiers tentent de maitriser les flammes. L'origine des feux n'est pas encore déterminée, mais selon les témoignages deux explosions auraient eu lieu simultanément aux extrémités de l'établissement scolaire. Pour le moment on dénombrerait le décès de cinq enfants et plus d'une vingtaine de blessées dont trois dans un état critique. C'était Gény Hentz pour BBC » _

A présent des images de l'établissement en feu apparaissaient à l'écran, on voit bien les pompiers en plein travail et des enfants sortir paniquer de l'école. Devant la boite à image plus personne ne parlait et les hommes se regardaient effarer. L'agent Eppes se reprit rapidement.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai besoin de lui.

-Oui Eppes, si je peux t'apporter mon aide n'hésite pas.

-Merci. Très bien ! Maclean tu prends deux gars avec toi et vous me surveiller ce que sait cette journaliste et les autres par la même occasion. Il me faut une équipe qui aidera la police pour faire face aux personnes qui vont se masser devant l'école. Tandis qu'une autre équipe feras face aux appels. Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de le redire mais je voudrais que vous fassiez preuve de la plus grande prudence, le public ne sais pas pour les attentats et il ne faudrait pas semer la panique. Granger, Sinclair vous continuer vos recherche, l'équipe 3 avec moi nous allons prendre les témoignages. Gibbs ?

-Je te suis Eppes.

-Don je peux venir ? demanda le consultant qui c'était rapproché.

-Non Charlie, tu reste ici avec l'agent …

-Mcgee, il pourra être utile et faire le travail que je lui ai demandé.

-Oui patron, répondit de suite le concerné dévisageant les hommes devant lui, tout en ce demandant ce que faisait Gibbs, d'habitude il tentait de terminer ses enquêtes dans les plus brefs délais. Mais là il allait avec un agent sur le terrain en s'occupant d'une autre affaire. Le voyage promettait d'être long.

De son côté l'agent Eppes faisait les présentations

-Charlie, je te présente Gibbs un ami et agent du NCIS.

-NCIS ?

-Service d'enquête de la marine, professeur

-Qu'est ce que la marine vient faire ici ?

Après un regard vers l'agent du FBI, Gibbs répondit :

-Vous le serez en temps voulu professeur.

-En temps voulu…

-Charlie on en reparlera après, pour le moment tu reste ici et aide David et Colby.

Déçu le professeur tourna le dos à son frère et se dirigea vers la salle ou ses collègues travaillaient, suivit de près par l'agent du NCIS.

Don et Gibbs les regardèrent partir et allèrent aux ascenseurs ou les autres agents les attendaient. Moins de quinze minutes après ils étaient sur les lieux du sinistre. Une large zone de sécurité avait était mise en place empêchant les curieux de voir exactement ce qui se passait. Une fois le véhicule garé au plus près du cordon de sécurité, les hommes à l'intérieur descendirent et s'avancèrent vers l'établissement. Le véhicule à peine quitté, qu'une forte odeur de brulé vint chatouiller leurs narines.

Au fur et à mesure de leur approche, les agents restaient sans voix. Devant eux se déroulait une scène telle que dans les pires scénarios catastrophe n'arrivait à la représenter réellement. L'agent Eppes se félicita intérieurement d'avoir laissé son frère aux bureaux.

De tout côtés des personnes hurlaient, pleuraient semblaient chercher pourquoi ils étaient encore en vie. L'odeur de brulé se faisait plus forte à mesure que le bâtiment approchait. Les hommes tentaient de se créer un chemin dans le sens inverse qu'empruntaient les étudiants en état de choc et les camions des secours. Des jeunes gents étaient allongés sur des civières entourées par les médecins qui les prenaient directement en charge, ce qui étaient le moins blessé et pouvaient se déplacer quittaient la zone le plus vite que leur permettaient leur jambe, d'autre déambulaient de ci de là l'air complètement perdu, d'autre encore aider les secours à soigner leur camarades dans la limite de leur compétences.

Après une grande bouffé d'air « pas tout à fait frais », les agents Eppes et Gibbs commencèrent à prendre les témoignages des personnes pour le moins secouer.

Au bureau du FBI, Charlie tenta d'aider ses amis dans la recherche des terroristes, mais toutes ses pensées étaient tournait vers « mon ange » comme il avait été convenu à leur première rencontre. « Mon ange » c'est comme cela que Charlie appelait Thomas et lui en retour l'appelait « bébé », leurs vraies identités n'étaient connues que d'eux seul.

Charlie se souvenait de leur dernière soirée passé ensemble.

Flash-back :

_Le professeur avait fini plutôt que prévu sa conférence de l'après midi, et comme du matin Thomas et lui avaient convenu de se voir à l'hôtel avant d'aller voir un film. Sur le chemin du retour Charlie eu envie de changer le programme à la dernière minute, c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres et une charmante idée en tête qu'il retourna à sa chambre. _

_Il était 18h quand Thomas ce présenta enfin à la porte de la chambre, après avoir frappé pour signaler sa présence, il entra sans plus de cérémonie. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il fut surpris de voir que la table avait était dressé et qu'une douce mélodie envahissait l'espace. Le marine avait beau regarder partout mais il n'y avait aucune trace de son « bébé » et cela l'étonnait, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu. _

_Décidément cet homme lui plaisait de plus en plus et il n'hésitait plus quant au son choix pour son avenir. Il demanderait sa mutation pour être au plus près de son amour. Oui son amour, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se passer de lui. Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'on venait de frapper à la porte. Il en prit conscience uniquement parce que Charlie remerciait quelqu'un et il se tourna vers lui._

_Celui-ci avait un plateau dans les mains et lui réserva son plus beau sourire et se dirigea vers la table ou il installa les plats qu'on venait de lui remettre. Devant l'air interrogateur de son amant, Charlie se contenta de s'avancer vers lui et de lui murmurer « laisse-moi faire » avant de l'embrasser et de l'inviter à s'assoir. _

_Thomas ne se fit pas prier et s'installa derrière la table désireux de savoir ce qui était prévue pour le reste de la soirée. Il se doutait bien que leur sortie cinéma allait tomber à l'eau._

_-Bébé ?_

_-Oui ? _

_-Tu as prévue quoi pour le reste de la soirée ?_

_-Surprise. _

_Thomas sourit devant la mine réjouit de son partenaire et continua à manger avant de lui demander. _

_-Bébé ? _

_-Mon ange ?_

_-Je … ça … je viens d'être muter à dix minute de Los Angeles et je …_

_-C'est un beau coin, et tu veux vraiment aller là bas ? _

_Thomas regarda étrangement son amant surpris de la question. _

_-Oui bien sur, tu sais hormis… toi, il n'y à plus rien qui me retient ici. Et même si tu n'en parle pas je sais combien ta famille te manque. Et je me disais…que ça te ferais plaisir si tu retournais là-bas et que …_

_-Tu veux de la nouveauté ? demanda le professeur de la peine dans la voix_

_-Non, bébé. Je suis bien avec toi et … je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir de revoir les tiens tout en nous voyant tout les jours._

_-Attends tu veux venir à LA rien que pour moi ? _

_-Oui. _

_Charlie le regarda surpris et heureux, il aussi avait eu dans l'idée de venir vivre à Princeton. Et comme toujours « son ange » avait était plus rapide que lui et il en était heureux il n'aurait pas à choisir entre sa famille et lui. _

_-Tu es sur de vouloir changer de vie, sinon je …_

_-Oui bébé, j'y ai bien réfléchie et c'est ce que je veux. _

_-Je suis d'accord mais à une condition. _

_-Laquelle ? _

_-Viens vivre chez moi. _

_-Oui, bébé. _

_Peu après les deux hommes finirent leur repas et Charlie invita son compagnon à aller dans la chambre. Une fois qu'il fut installer le professeur changea la musique en mettant « You can leave your at on, de Joe Cocker ». Il dansa au rythme de la mélodie et ses vêtements se retrouvèrent vite au sol… _

Tout à son souvenir, le professeur Eppes n'avait pas fait attention aux agents qui le regardaient étrangement. Faut dire aussi que le jeune homme fixait ses tableaux vierge depuis un bon moment et un sourire apparaissait sur son visage et ne cessait d'augmenter au fil de ses réflexions. A priori leur consultant avait des pensées heureuses en ce moment, alors que des jeunes personnes étaient blessées et qu'on avait besoin de son aide.

David après un raclement de gorge ramena Charlie à la réalité, et celui-ci lui lança un regard noir et se remit à ses dossiers.

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à interroger les étudiants et professeurs, ils n'avaient pas réussit à récolter beaucoup de renseignement. Une des choses qui revenait souvent était le fait qu'au alentour de 11h il y a eu deux explosions de part et d'autre de l'université. Le bilan des victimes s'élever à 54 morts, 132 blessés dont 12 grièvement.

Tandis que les agents retournaient au siège du FBI, l'agent Eppes senti un regard posé sur lui et après avoir regardé les hommes qui l'accompagnait, il constata que l'agent du NCIS ne le quittait pas des yeux. Don essaya de ne pas lui prêter attention préférant se concentrer sur sa conduite, ne supportant plus ce regard rivé sur lui il interrompit le silence qui régnait dans la voiture.

-Que ce passe t-il Gibbs ?

-Je… Il faut que je lui parle, ça ne peut plus attendre, il sait peut être des choses que nous ignorons.

-Tu penses ?

-Je ne sais pas, je pourrais te le confirmer une fois que je lui aurais parlé.

-D'accord si malgré tout il peut continuer à travailler, il nous est très utile tu sais.

-Comme Mcgee, un vrai fana dès qu'il s'y met. Il est capable de te pirater les fichiers les mieux protégé sans ce faire prendre.

-Je les imagine bien entrain de parler de chiffre sans que mes hommes ne comprenne quelque chose et une fois Charlie lancé va-t'en l'arrêter.

Les deux agents se mirent à rire tout en imaginant la scène. Ils arrivèrent aux bureaux le cœur un peu plus léger après avoir vu le spectacle pitoyable que leur avait donnés le bâtiment endommagé avec toutes ses victimes. Arrivé au huitième étage, Don chercha son frère des yeux pour lui dire que l'agent du NCIS, l'attendait dans la salle sept pour lui parler. Mais l'agent du FBI ne le trouva nulle part, intrigué il demanda aux hommes resté sur place ou il pouvait bien être. Il apprit donc que Charlie et l'agent Mcgee étaient tout deux parti à la Fac pour utiliser un ordinateur. Gibbs du donc remettre son interrogatoire à plus tard.

A la Fac, le professeur Eppes et l'agent Mcgee, travaillaient sur un ordinateur depuis plusieurs minutes, lorsque l'agent reçue un appel de son supérieur. Celui-ci le rassura en lui faisant comprendre qu'il surveillait leur suspect et qu'il était sur le point d'obtenir les informations qu'il lui avait demandées avant leur départ.

En effet Charlie étant accrédité « secret défense » put aider son nouvel ami dans les recherche sur leur marine sans pour autant être observé par le professeur qui de son côté rechercher les établissements avec la plus forte probabilité pour subir les attaques. Quand subitement une explosion ce fit ressentir, projetant le professeur, l'agent et les deux autres personnes violement vers les machines accolé au mur. Avec la violence du choc, trois d'entre eux perdirent connaissance, tandis que le quatrième tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

L'agent Eppes était entrain de faire le point sur l'affaire en cours, quand il reçue un coup de téléphone lui indiquant qu'il venait d'avoir une petite explosion à Calsci et qu'on avait vu son frère y entrer mais pas ressortir. Précipitamment Don sorti de la salle de réunion sous les regards surpris de ses hommes et hurla :

-On vient d'avoir une explosion à Calsci, je veux immédiatement une équipe sur place. Mon frère et un agent étaient sur place au moment de l'explosion, alors je vous demanderais de me prévenir si vous les voyait seul. David, Colby, Gibbs avec moi.

L'ainé des Eppes courrait pratiquement vers l'ascenseur, les trois hommes le suivirent sans dire un mot, voyant parfaitement que l'agent s'inquiétait. Un silence pesant les accompagna tout au long de la route. Une fois sur place ils purent voir que les dégâts étaient moins importants que sur l'autre établissement scolaire. Pendant un cours instant l'agent Eppes ce surpris à sourire, mais il se reprit bien vite, son petit frère était là dedans quelque part et il priait pour qu'il n'ait rien.

-Don !

En ce retournant, il vit Charlie assit dans une ambulance à côté de l'agent Mc quelque chose. Tout deux était entrain de ce faire examiner par les secours. Rapidement Don fut au côté de son frère.

-Charlie ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Je suis juste un peu secouer, mais je vais bien.

-Non monsieur il faut qu'on vous emmène à l'hôpital vous devez avoir des côtes cassés. S'exclama l'ambulancier au professeur qui s'était levé et s'apprêtait à sortir.

-Charlie écoute le au moins si ….

-Non Don, il faut les arrêter à tout pris. Tim et moi aurions pu y rester et j'irais à l'hôpital uniquement si je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'ai du travail à faire et c'est beaucoup plus important pour moi que d'être obliger d'attendre des heures pour voir un médecin qui en fin de compte me renverra à la maison et j'aurais perdus des heures à rien et ça c'est hors de question. Fini Charlie a bout de souffle.

Don trouva préférable d'accéder à la demande muette de son frère, surtout s'il ne voulait pas perdre la face devant ses amis et se disputer avec son cadet.

-D'accord tu peux venir travailler, mais tu laisses le médecin finir et Gibbs va te raccompagner au FBI.

-Très bien, céda le professeur. De toute façon il faut que je recommence tout mon travail, j'ai perdu mes données dans l'explosion.

Ce fut donc accompagné de l'agent du NCIS que Charlie retourna travailler au siège du FBI. Mais c'est sans compter que Gibbs n'avait pas oublié que le frère de son ami était un suspect pour le meurtre, et qu'il allait bien évidemment l'interroger. Une fois sur place Gibbs l'entraina vers une salle d'interrogatoire et le pria de s'installer en face de lui.

- Asseyez-vous professeur

-Pourquoi voulez vous me parlez dans une salle d'interrogatoire et mon frère ne peut pas être présent ?

-Je réponds uniquement à cette questions après c'est vous qui répondez aux miennes. Je vous parle dans une salle d'interrogatoire sans votre frère car vous êtes suspecté de meurtre.

-De meurtre ! Vous devez vous tromper !

Sans s'occuper de l'intervention du professeur, l'agent du NCIS commença l'interrogatoire.

- Connaissez-vous Thomas Servelie ?

-Ce nom ne me dit rien.

-Cela devrait pourtant. Des témoins vous ont vue ensemble plusieurs fois dans un bar à Princeton.

-Princeton ?... je … ensemble…

Plus capable d'articuler un seul mot, le professeur regarda l'ami de son frère sans le comprendre. Il avait bien était à Princeton ou il avait passé trois semaines qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier. Il avait rencontré pas mal de personnes, mais avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec « son ange » et ses amis de travail. Perdu dans ses réflexions il n'avait pas fait attention à la photo qui était maintenant devant lui. Gibbs haussa la voix pour être sur de ramener Charlie à la réalité.

- Reconnaissez-vous cet homme ?

-Mon ange, murmura Charlie

-Pardon ? demanda Gibbs pas sur d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Je… je le connais, mais je serai incapable de vous donnez son nom.

Gibbs le dévisagea quelques instants. Charlie qui n'avait pas levé les yeux de la photo, le fit devant le silence de l'agent. En croisant son regard il comprit que l'homme du NCIS voulait qu'il poursuive, ce qu'il fit.

-Nous nous sommes rencontré dans un bar, alors que je venais d'arriver à Princeton. Je m'ennuyais à l'hôtel alors j'ai été faire un tour en ville, et tout naturellement mes pas m'ont conduit dans ce bar et il était là. Nous avons fait connaissance et nous … euh … avons passé plusieurs nuit ensemble.

-Vous y avait était à quel moment ?

-Du 2 octobre au 24 octobre

- Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour mon travail, je devais donner des conférences sur mes travaux et principalement sur la convergence de Eppes. Je ne vais pas vous cacher qu'au début je devais rester qu'une semaine mais en accord avec ma direction, je suis resté plus longtemps. Si vous voyait mon patron elle vous le confirmera, je devais encore être là bas à l'heure qu'il est, mais comme je suis consultant pour le FBI et d'autres agences gouvernementale et au vue des derniers événements ils m'ont rappelé de toute urgence.

-Quand avez-vous vue Thomas pour la dernière fois ?

-Le 24, en fin de soirée je suis parti.

-Pour faire quoi ?

-Pour prendre mon avion, il était à 22h et le temps de faire la route je suis parti vers 21h35 de mon hôtel et il était tous seul. _Répliqua le professeur en désignant la photo_. Je suis arrivé sur LA vers 9h ce matin après j'ai appelé un taxi pour venir directement ici. Et depuis mon frère ou un de ses hommes et toujours avec moi.

A la fac, les agents rassemblaient toutes les informations dont ils disposaient pour savoir où la bombe avait été placé. Mais une chose les préoccupaient, une seul bombe avait explosé alors que pour les autres écoles deux bombes au minimum avait été placé de part et d'autre du bâtiment et avait explosé simultanément. Cette fois une seule bombe avait explosé, causant heureusement que des blessés légers.

Après avoir approfondit leur recherche, ils découvrirent que la bombe n'était pas fabriquée de la même façon et après une fouille complète de l'établissement, il n'y avait pas d'autre bombe prête à exploser.

De leur côté les agents Dinozzo et David restées à Quantico continuaient les recherches qui leur permettraient soit d'innocenter ou d'inculper la famille du marine. Emilie, la sœur, faisait selon Tony une suspecte parfaite, quant à Ziva, elle trouvait qu'il y avait quelque incohérence dans le témoignage de la mère de famille. Tout d'abord elle disait ne pas avoir vue son fils depuis trois mois et quelques minutes plus tard elle avançait qu'ils s'étaient vue deux semaines avant sa mort.

De plus ils vérifièrent les alibis de toute les personnes ayant étaient en contact avec Thomas le soir de sa mort. Les deux agents étaient installé devant leurs ordinateurs quand Tony reçue un appel.

-Tiens le bleu se souvient de notre existence. Alors Mc guignol tu en as marre de te coltiner le patron ?

-Très drôle Dinozzo. Gibbs demande à ce que tu vérifie si le professeur Eppes était bien à l'aéroport au moment du meurtre. Toi Tony et pas Ziva. Répliqua Mcgee se doutant que son collègue allait refourguer le travail à l'israélienne.

-Dit Mcgogo elle ressemble à quoi la connaissance de Gibbs ?

-A un être humain Tony, juste un être humain de ce qui à de plus banale.

-Tu la trouve à ton gout Seigneur des Elfes ?

-C'est un homme Dinozzo.

-Gibbs avec un homme ? … Tu me fais marcher ?

-Non, d'après ce que je sais ils se sont rencontrés alors qu'un marine était recherché aussi bien par le NCIS que par le FBI et l'agent qui était en charge à cette époque n'était autre que l'agent Eppes….

-Eppes ? Il n'a pas un rapport avec le suspect ?

-Si c'est son frère ainé.

-Je ne comprends pas mieux maintenant pourquoi Gibbs à fait le déplacement.

-Si j'ai tout compris Gibbs aurai une dette envers l'agent Eppes. Et tu ne sais pas tout …

-Ne nous fait pas landir plus long temps Mcgee, répliqua Ziva

-Languir Ziva on dit languir, on t'écoute Mc guignol

-Heu bien Gibbs à …. Oui patron Tony s'en occupe… très bien… Bon les gars je vous laisse, je vous téléphonerais plus tard pour vous dire ce qu'il en est.

-Mc…. Il m'a raccroché au nez. J'en reviens pas il va me le payer.

-Ah !ah tu n'as pas su lui soutirait des informations et tu en rage.

-Très drôle Ziva, tu dois vérifier l'alibi de ce cher professeur.

-Non, c'est toi qu'il à appelé donc tu t'en charge et puis j'ai autre chose à faire.

Sur ses dernière paroles Ziva pris ses affaires et quitta les bureaux du NCIS, pour allait à son rendez-vous. Laissant de ce fait Tony seul pour vérifier tout les alibis.

A Los Angeles dans les bureaux du FBI, la tension des lieux étaient très présentes. En plus d'avoir affaire à un groupe terroriste, des plaisantins les imitaient en plaçant également des bombes dans les établissements scolaires. C'est ce qu'avait démontré l'analyse de l'explosif posé à Calsci. Les agents ne savaient plus vraiment où mettre la tête et quoi penser des menaces ne sachant plus lesquelles émaner réellement des terroristes.

De plus les hommes devaient travailler en collaborations avec les autres agences, ce qui n'apaiser en rien les tensions déjà existantes. Chacun voulant être à la tête des opérations, les dirigeants eux même ne s'entendant pas sur ce point. Alors pour leurs subordonnés, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de savoir à qui ils devaient s'en remettre pour l'avancer des recherches.

Pour couronner le tout, le professeur Eppes était coincé en salle d'interrogatoire avec l'agent du NCIS depuis des heures et la conversation semblait menée uniquement par le professeur. Celui-ci après avoir dit tout ce qu'il savait sur Thomas, il tenter de négocier pour pouvoir continuer à aider son frère, tout en sortant de cette salle dont il commençait à ce sentir à l'étroit.

Finalement Gibbs accepta que Charlie continue à aider les agents avec la certitude qu'il serait constamment accompagné de l'agent Mcgee. Peu de temps après avoir laissé le professeur retourner travailler Gibbs reçue l'appel de son agent rester à Quantico celui-ci lui confirmait ce que leur suspect avait déclaré.

Le 24 octobre à 21h 50 on voyait le professeur Eppes, montrer son titre de transport pour monter dans l'avion. Ce qui vérifiait ces dires et par la même l'innocentait, ainsi que de ramener leur enquête au point de départ. Mais quelque chose tracassait l'agent senior du NCIS. Il n'avait pas de certitude quand au motif du meurtre, ni qui pouvait bien en vouloir au marine. En plus son directeur l'avait informé que cet homme détenait des informations sur de possible attaques terroriste et arriver à Los Angeles pour interroger le seul témoin potentiel, il apprend que justement des terroristes sont en actions dans cette ville.

Pour lui le frère de son ami était d'une manière ou d'une autre lié à toute cette histoire, mais il serait actuellement bien incapable de dire ce qui pouvait bien le lier à toute cette histoire hors mis le fait qu'il ait couché avec le défunt marine. De plus soit disant informations que détenait le militaire pouvait peut être avoir un lien avec les événements qui s'abattaient aujourd'hui sur Los Angeles.

Non loin de lui l'agent Eppes l'observait, en se demandant ce qu'avait donné l'entretient avec son frère. Ne tenant plus Don ce dirigea vers Gibbs pour se rassurer sur l'innocence de son frère, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que Charlie ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche.

-Alors Gibbs ça donne quoi ?

-Tu as toujours confiance en ton frère ?

-Oui bien sur. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement.

-Ton frère est innocent.

-Mais ?

-Mais je pense qu'il sait quelque chose et qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit. Tout ce que j'espère pour le moment c'est qu'avec la présence constante de mon agent à ses côtés il parlera.

-C'est uniquement pour ce motif que ton homme reste avec lui ?

-Non pas vraiment, tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que mon enquête relevait aussi de la sécurité nationale ?

Don hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Gibbs continua donc ses expliquassions.

-Le marine devait donné des informations sur d'éventuelles attaques terroristes, mais il a été tué avant d'avoir pu faire son rapport à ses supérieurs et ton frère a été la dernière personne à l'avoir vue vivant.

-Attends comment ça ce fait que mon frère soit le dernier à l'avoir vue ?

-Euh… Disons que ton frère et lui … euh on passer la soirée ensemble.

-Non ! Charlie à coucher avec cet homme ? demanda t-il surprit

-Oui, tu ne le savais pas ?

-Non. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ton homme est avec Charlie.

-Tu as raison, disons que j'ai la nette impression qu'il est au courant de quelque chose et que mon affaire et la tienne sont lié.

-Donc par précaution tu fais surveiller Charlie au cas où. Ce qui me parait bizarre c'est qu'il te laisse faire sans rechigner…. Tu ne lui as pas dit. Constata Don après avoir observé son ami.

-Non j'ai eu la confirmation qu'il était bien innocent après lui avoir autorisé à te donner un coup de main. Et je ne savais pas s'il allait accepter d'être surveiller alors qu'il n'a rien à ce reproché.

-Tu as raison, même moi ne suis pas sur de sa réaction si il venait à le savoir. Comment à t-il réagit à la mort de cet homme ?

-Il à était abattue sur le coup, après il à fait croire que ça allait, mais cela l'a affecté plus qu'il ne veut le montrer.

-Merci Gibbs, j'irais le voir après.

Le dit Gibbs lui sourit tristement et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers les hommes pour leur donnait un coup de main dans leur recherche. De sa place Don observa les faits et geste de son cadet, ce qu'il vit le rendit encore plus inquiet. Charlie était au bord des larmes, le sourire qu'il affichait était faux. Don ne savait pas combien de temps encore son frère pourrait porter ce masque qui disait « tout vas bien, merci ». De plus comment devait-il réagir face à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre : Charlie préférer les hommes, rien que pour cela il n'osait pas aller vers lui et tenter de le soutenir dans la mort de son ami.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'agent Eppes se dirigea vers son frère avec l'intention de lui parler sans aborder le sujet de ses préférences sexuelles.

-Charlie, je peux te voir cinq minutes ?

-Je présume que l'agent Gibbs t'a parler ? demanda amèrement le concerné

-Oui, mais ce que j'ai à te dire ne regarde en rien les autres.

-Tu ne me lâcheras pas t'en que tu n'auras pas eu ce que tu veux ?

-Tout à fait. Alors tu viens ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Charlie suivit donc son frère dans une salle adjacente à celle ou ils se trouvaient précédemment. L'agent du NCIS qui avait reçut l'ordre de rester au côté du professeur, resta à sa place sur un simple regard du chef de la section du FBI.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plus et j'attends vos coms.

Ciaossu.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici enfin la suite, pardonnez-moi pour cette longue attente.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres pour me faire pardonner.

Je rapelle que cette fic présente du slash donc relation homme/homme. Alors homophobe passez votre chemin.

Bonne lecture.

Ciaossu

* * *

L'agent Dinozzo continuait ses recherches sur les alibis des deux autres suspects. Quant à Ziva elle vérifia l'emploi du temps des derniers jours du marine qu'elle avait trouvé dans les effets personnel du disparu.

Elle apprit ainsi que le marine surveillait quelqu'un, ce pouvait-il que ce soit l'homme qu'il l'ait tué ou celui avec qui il avait passé ses dernières heures ? Quoi qu'il en soit Thomas se rendait souvent à l'université non loin de la base. L'agent israélienne se demandait si le premier suspect ne détenait pas encore des informations essentiel sur la mort du marine. Où sur la personne qu'il suivait, parce qu'il avait un bon alibi cela faisait douter l'agent. Son instinct lui disait que l'amant était innocent, mais en même temps qu'il savait quelque chose d'essentiel, mais elle ne serait dire de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

De son côté Dinozzo validait les alibis des membres de la famille du marine, et ce retrouvait de se fait sans suspect. Rageusement il envoya ses dossiers valsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Rien, il n'avait absolument rien, les suspects avait tous des alibis en béton. Tony regarda sa collègue qui avait le nez plongée dans les documents en face d'elle.

-Tu as quelque chose ? demanda t- elle sans pour autant relever la tête.

-Rien, elle on toute les deux de très bon alibi. Et toi ?

-Je viens de regarder l'emploi du temps de notre marine et il semblerait qu'il suivait quelqu'un mais il n'y a rien de marqué de plus dans ses notes. Mais y a un truc qui me carcasse.

-Tracasse, Ziva. Vas-y dit ce que c'est super Tony va trouver pour toi.

-Ahah ! Heu bien il passait beaucoup de temps à la fac aux abords de la basse.

-Euh je dirais qu'il reprenait ses études.

-Tu te fiche de moi, un marine qui aurait besoin de retourner à l'école !

-Oui tu as raison… Il fait quoi comme boulot le type que Mc guignol et Gibbs sont allé voir ?

-Attends,…. Ah voilà il est professeur en mathématique appliqué à Los Angeles.

-Il n'y a plus qu'a demandé d'avoir son emploi du temps et on saura si notre marine ne jouait pas les donjuans pendant quelque heure.

-D'accord j'appelle Gibbs pour l'avoir.

L'agent Gibbs venait de recevoir les dernières nouvelles de l'avancé de ses hommes. Alors il se dirigea vers le professeur et lui demanda discrètement de lui fournir son emploi du temps pour les trois semaines qu'il avait passé à Princeton.

Le Consultant du FBI était entrain de faire ce que lui avait demandé l'agent du NCIS quant il se perdit dans ses réflexions. Quelques heures auparavant Charlie avait appris le décès de son amant, mais il ressentait des sentiments contradictoires. D'un côté il était triste de la perte de l'homme avec qui il avait été prêt à faire sa vie avec. De l'autre il ressentait aussi de la joie, car son frère ne l'avait pas repoussé et l'avait accepté tel qu'il était.

_Quelques heures auparavant : _

Don et Charlie étaient tous deux installés dans une salle à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

-Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure Gibbs m'a un peu expliqué son enquête, et j'ai … j'ai su que tu étais plutôt proche du marine décédé.

-Oui ! Et ?

-Je voulais juste te dire que si tu as besoin de parler ou quoi que soit d'autre je suis là.

-Merci Donnie.

-Après tout c'est normal tu es mon petit frère et jamais je ne te laisserais seul même dans le plus grand désespoir.

Charlie se contenta de sourire à son frère. Bien sur qu'il savait que Don serait toujours à ses côtés il n'avait même pas envisagé que le contraire soit possible. Alors que son ainé s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, Charlie l'appela.

-Don ?

-Oui ?

-Il t'a dit à quel point j'étais proche de Thomas ?

-Oui, Gibbs a un peu hésité mais il me l'a dit.

-Ah !

-Tu sais Charlie, peut m'importe que tu préfères les hommes. C'est comme ça un point c'est tout. Tu es mon frère et je t'accepte tel que tu es.

-Tu le pense réellement ? Une note d'espoir dans la voix

-Bien sur sinon je ne te l'aurais pas dit.

-Je te demande pardon Donnie.

-De quoi ? De ne jamais avoir rien dit ? T'en fait pas va, c'est oublié.

-Oui. Il y a ça, mais aussi que maintenant tu dois mieux comprendre pourquoi tu es le seul à pouvoir donner des petit enfants à papa.

-T'es sérieux. Idiot va. Je m'attendais à quelque chose d'autre. Des petits enfants non mais j't'jure. De toute façon tu pourras toujours adopter.

-Sans doute, mais pour cela il faut que Thomas…

-Désolé Charlie, je …

-Laisse ça va. Il faut juste que je me fasse à l'idée qu'il ne viendra jamais vivre avec moi.

-Tu l'aimais à ce point ? demanda surpris Don

-Oui, Thomas avait demandé sa mutation pour les alentours de LA et devait venir habiter chez moi, mais maintenant ce n'est plus d'actualité. Je m'en veux …

-Attends pourquoi tu t'en veux ? Tu n'y es pour rien dans sa mort.

-Ce n'est pas ce que pense le NCIS, et puis si je n'étais pas rentré peut être que …

-Tu serais mort avec ton ami, mais tu es vivant.

-Oui ! Mais Thomas…

-P'tit frère tu crois que Thomas aurais voulu que tu meurs avec lui ?

-… Non… répondit Charlie avant d'éclater en sanglots.

A travers la fenêtre, les frères Eppes étaient observés par les deux agents du NCIS, qui virent Don prendre son frère dans ses bras sans rien dire, le laissant déverser toute sa peine et ses espoirs perdu dans ses bras.

Le professeur avait mit plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer. En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de son frère qui n'arrivait pas à cacher son inquiétude.

-Merci Donnie. Je vais mieux maintenant

-Tu en es sur ?

-Oui

-Si ça ne va pas tu viens me voir, d'accord ?

-OK, et si on retournait travailler maintenant

Les deux frères se sourirent et retournèrent chacun de leur côté aider les autres agents. Don surveillant tout de même discrètement son cadet.

Les agents étaient plutôt fier d'eux, ils avaient réussit à éviter qu'une autre école explose, grâce aux renseignements de plusieurs de leur indics et de l'aide du professeur Eppes qui avait travaillé en collaboration avec l'agent Mcgee.

Les trois bombes avaient été désamorcées juste à temps. Pour permettre aux professionnels de travailler sans encombre, le directeur de l'établissement avait, en accord avec les pompiers, déclenché l'alarme à incendie.

Le dispositif des bombes était à la fois simple et complexe. Il avait fallut que les démineurs les désamorces en même temps pour être sur qu'aucune de celles resté en place n'explose et avec elle les deux autres même étant devenu « inoffensive ».

Le FBI avait été prévenu que le gouverneur avait expressément donné l'ordre de fermer toute les écoles sans exception dans tout l'état de la Californie. Prétextant X raison devant les médias pour cet état des faits. Enlevant par la même une épine du pied aux agences gouvernementales, qui n'avaient plus vraiment à ce soucier des victimes potentielles qu'aurait pu encore engendrer un établissement scolaire plein.

Après mainte recherche sur ce qui s'était passé lors de l'échange des prisonniers et du décès de huit des leurs, les agents du FBI en était venu à en déduire que les terroristes agissaient de manière tout à fait étrange. Tout d'abord leur réclamer la libération des hommes les plus recherché, puis faire en sorte à ce que le lieu de l'échange se passe sur un bateau. Bon d'accord pas très étonnant, mais le plus étrange la dedans c'est qu'une fois les hommes monté à leur bord le bateau a explosé.

Quelle personne serait assez dérangée pour faire libérer les plus dangereux criminels des Etat Unis et ensuite les faire disparaitre ? Sur ce point les enquêteurs ne comprenaient pas leurs agissements. De plus ils avaient demandé une somme d'argent assez conséquente et là aussi une fois déposé ou ils le souhaitaient, l'argent était parti en fumée. Chose qui aux yeux des agents ne leur posaient pas plus de problèmes que cela, puis qu'il s'agissait en fait de faux billets récupéré dans une autre affaire et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pris le temps de détruire.

Non ce qui dérangeait le plus les agents fédéraux était plus le fait que sur les deux demandes qu'ils avaient formulé les deux avaient été réduit en cendre, sans qu'ils en sachent les raisons véritables. Et pour couronner le tout depuis ses événements ils n'avaient reçus aucune autre menace, mais malheureusement ils avaient détruit une école causant cinquante-six morts et le pire c'est qu'il ne s'agissait que d'enfants.

Dès lors le gouverneur avait fait en sorte à ce que les écoles soient toutes fermées aux élèves ainsi qu'aux professeurs trop contentieux. Leur évitant plusieurs fois une autre catastrophe.

Cela faisait à présent soixante-douze heures que les hommes et femmes assigné pour cette mission travaillaient d'arrache-pied sans avoir l'ombre d'une piste. Ils les avaient toutes étudiées en passant de la plus évidentes à la plus saugrenue. Une seule chose revenait à présent dans toutes les bouches des agents : vengeance personnel.

Le problème qui se présentait à présent était très simple et compliqué en même temps.

Il y avait trop, beaucoup trop de personnes qui souhaitait ou avait une raison quelconque de vouloir se venger d'au moins un des trois terroriste. Même en cherchant à faire un lien entre les trois hommes, la liste des suspects était encore bien trop grande pour permettre au personnel de travailler rapidement et efficacement. Ce qui commençait à causer un problème, d'après le directeur de l'agence, le nombre d'homme ce penchant sur cette partie des attentats était trop élevé à son gout ce qui, toujours selon lui, empêchait les autres d'avoir suffisamment de tête pensante pour pourvoir trouver la ou les personnes à la tête de tout ce travail supplémentaire pour son département.

De ce fait le professeur Eppes et l'agent Mcgee devaient, en plus d'aider à trouver les prochains établissements scolaires ciblée, travailler avec l'équipe de recherche. Ce qui leurs donnaient plus de travail que certain agent du FBI. Au grand désarroi des agents Eppes et Gibbs qui ne savaient pas comment Charlie allait pouvoir les aider surtout avec l'acharnement dont il faisait preuve pour mener à bien son travail.

_Charlie venait de terminer sa troisième conférence de la journée et était bien content que ce soit enfin terminé. De plus il avait hâte de retrouver son amant, ce soir ce serait restaurant et balade dans les rues de Princeton, Thomas lui avait assuré que la nuit la ville était merveilleuse. _

_Il était dix-huit heures quand Charlie rentra à son hôtel, il avait une heure trente pour se préparer avant que Thomas vienne le chercher pour se rendre au restaurant. Le professeur Eppes alla donc prendre une douche tout en fredonnant un remix de ses chansons préférées. Le jeune homme fit durer la douche le plus longtemps possible, après quarante minutes de chanson, il dénia enfin sortir. _

_Ce fut une serviette autour de la taille qu'il se rendit dans l'autre pièce pour y prendre le smoking qu'il prévoyait mettre pour sa sortie. Une fois l'ensemble enfilé, il se regarda dans le miroir pour se contempler et voir s'il ne paraissait pas trop louche habillé ainsi. En voyant son reflet Charlie sourit, il ressemblait à ses bureaucrates sorti tout droit de leur pressing. Décidément il ne pouvait pas sortir affubler de la sorte, alors qu'il cherchait de quoi se mettre d'autre qui reste à la fois habillé et qui face un peu moins bureaucrate, quelqu'un vient frapper à la porte. _

_Poussant un soupir, il alla ouvrir et fut surpris de tomber sur Thomas. Non pas possible il avait était aussi long ? Après l'avoir embrassé, Charlie se poussa pour l'inciter à entrer. En pénétrant dans la pièce, le marine vit les vêtements étalé sur le lit et dit :_

_-Je suis arrivé en avance ? _

_-Non, pas du tout. _

_-Alors c'est quoi ça ? demanda t-il en désignant le lit._

_-C'est que j'ai l'impression d'être un bureaucrate habillé comme ça. _

_-Moi je te trouve craquant et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de te le retirer, dit-il en plaquant Charlie contre le mur tout en l'embrassant. _

_Le professeur senti une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveiller sous les caresses que lui prodiguait son partenaire. Après un énième baiser qui les laissa hors d'halène Charlie réussit à articuler_

_-Je me disais aussi. Je vais me changer._

_-Non bébé, si tu te change je te promets pas que nous arriverons au restaurant avant sa fermeture. _

_- Alors allons-y pour que tu puisses te charger de m'enlever tout ses vêtements. _

_Rapidement les deux hommes sortirent de l'hôtel et appelèrent un taxi, qui les conduisit au restaurant en se tenant la main sans se préoccuper des regards non discret de chauffeur. Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient devant le restaurant. Après être passé devant le réceptionniste qui leur indiqua leur table, les deux amants s'installèrent un sourire aux lèvres. _

_Ils ne durent pas patienter longtemps avant qu'un serveur ne vienne prendre leur commande. En attendant leurs plats les deux hommes firent plus ample connaissance, chacun racontant un peu plus de leur vie. Charlie parlant essentiellement de son frère et son père, quand à Thomas lui raconta quelque anecdote de son enfance, ce contentant principalement d'écouter son amant. _

_Une fois le repas fini, ils rentrèrent ensemble à l'appartement de Thomas qui était plus proche. Ils firent donc la route à pied et quelque instant après ils étaient devant la porte que Thomas tentait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir entre deux baiser que lui offrait le professeur. _

_Quand la porte fut ouverte, Charlie plaqua littéralement son amant contre le mur et captura ses lèvres. Après avoir gouté à sa bouche, il entreprit d'explorer son cou, tandis que sa bouche partait à la découverte de son corps, ses mains entreprirent de le déshabiller. De son côté, Thomas ne resta pas inactif et fit tombé les vêtements de Charlie sur le sol. _

_Tout en se déshabillant Thomas les entraina dans la chambre, puisque Charlie s'était laissé emporter par son désir et était bien capable de le prendre dans le couloir. Ils arrivèrent à bon port non s'en s'être cogner aux quelques meubles se trouvant sur le passage. _

_Une fois sur le lit, Thomas se mit aussi à prodiguer des caresses à son partenaire qui laissa échapper des gémissements de plaisir. Une fois sur qu'il bénéficiait de son attention, le marin ce mit à jouer avec les tétons du professeur. Thomas sourit quand il entendit que les gémissements ce faisait plus intense. Une fois sur que Charlie n'en pouvait plus de cette douce torture, il les délaissa pour descendre doucement vers son bas ventre, faisant surgir d'autre gémissements de pure bonheur. _

_Arrivé à son sexe, il le prit en bouche et commença un long va et vient et accéléra la cadence ce qui amena Charlie à pousser un cri d'extase le menant ainsi à la jouissance._

_Sans précipitation, Thomas se mit à préparer sa venue tout en se réoccupant de son sexe. Après une lente et minutieuse préparation, le marine se présenta à l'entrée et pénétra le professeur d'une seule poussée qui fit gémir Charlie de douleur. _

_Une fois sur que Charlie ce soit habitué à sa présence, Thomas commença à se mouvoir attirant une fois de plus des gémissements de son partenaire. Une fois que le militaire eu trouvé sa prostate, Charlie s'empara de son sexe, ensemble ils s'amenèrent à la jouissance dans un cri de pure extase. _

_En se retirant Thomas murmura « Perigo escola »_

_-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? _

_-C'est du portugais, mais pour que tu en saches plus il faudra que tu patientes _

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Parce que je veux te sentir en moi. _

-Perigo escola. Murmura le professeur.

-Pardon ? demanda Mcgee

-Non rien je me souvenais du temps que je passais avec Thomas.

-Ah ! Vous… ça doit être dur pour vous ?

-Oui ! Thomas … on s'est aimé dès la première nuit. D'habitude je suis plutôt du genre à avoir des aventures sans lendemain, mais pas avec lui. Répondit doucement le professeur.

-Je suis désolé.

-Vous n'avez pas de raison. Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez empêché de vivre avec. Alors je n'ai rien à vous pardonnez et puis je sais aussi que vous restez avec moi uniquement pour me surveiller. Bien que cela ne me plaise pas énormément mais je dois faire avec alors je vous en pris ne me dit pas VOUS. Appelez-moi Charlie.

-Très bien, je le ferais uniquement si de votre côté vous m'appelez Tim.

-Va pour Tim.

Les deux hommes se sourire et le professeur se remit au travail, tandis que l'agent lui répondait au téléphone qui venait de sonner.

-Mcgee ?... Ah ! Ryan !... non écoute je n'ai … qui ça ? … une organisation !...oui bien sur…oui, oui ! D'accord je ferais attention… oui je te téléphone demain et tu pourras vérifier que je ne me suis pas fait enlever.

Une fois que l'agent du NCIS eu raccroché, Don entra dans la salle ou Charlie et lui travaillait. L'agent Eppes était venu les informer que pour aujourd'hui suffisamment de travail avait été fait et que lui et Gibbs rentraient se reposer quelque peu et il souhaitait savoir si ils faillaient les raccompagner.

Après un bon repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil, les quatre hommes se rendirent aux bureaux du FBI pour continuer leur recherche. Le professeur travaillait tant bien que mal. Toute la nuit, il avait rêvé de Thomas qui ne cessait de lui répéter inlassablement les mêmes mots : « Perigo Escola » et cela l'intriguait.

Même devant ses équations, il entendait ses deux mots, cela commençait à troubler de plus en plus le professeur, qui commençait à ce demander ce que ces deux mots pouvaient bien avoir de si important pour qu'il les entende en boucle.

Las de les entendre une fois de plus, Charlie posa son visage dans ses mains en soupirant plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru, ce qui valut que tout les agents présents dans la pièce se retournèrent pour le regarder surpris. Soudain inquiet Don s'approcha de son cadet en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe, Charlie ?

-Rien pourquoi ? demanda le concerné en relevant la tête

-Tu as l'air fatigué et vu le soupir que tu viens de pousser je m'inquiète.

-J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête et je pensais à Thomas, finit le professeur dans un murmure

-Tu veux un truc peut être ? demanda David

-Non merci David ça va passer.

-Tu es sur p'tit frère ? demanda Don une note d'inquiétude toujours perceptible dans la voix

-Oui Donnie, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter

-Je continuerais à m'inquiéter pour toi, même si tu continues à me dire que tout va bien, surtout vu ta tête.

-Je fais si peur que ça ?

-Un peu quand même, confirma Mcgee

-D'accord, j'ai mal dormi et je n'arrête pas de penser à Thomas.

-Qui est Thomas ? Voulu savoir l'agent Granger

-Personne, bon on se remet au travail et que ça saute, répondit rapidement son chef

-Bien chef, répondirent Colby et David d'une même voix avant de faire un salut militaire.

Discrètement Charlie remercia son frère et se remit lui aussi au travail. Quelque heures plus tard, une bonne migraine et un cerveau prêt à exploser, le professeur donna une nouvelle adresse aux agents qui se rendirent sur place pour y déloger les bombes prêtes elles aussi à exploser.

En revenant de l'établissement scolaire l'agent Eppes se dirigea directement vers son frère pour le remercier, quand il entra dans le local ou il était sensé travailler Don fut surpris de trouver uniquement l'agent du NCIS.

-Excuse-moi tu sais où se trouve mon frère ?

-Oui il vient de dire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il allait aux toilettes.

-Merci.

Le plus rapidement possible à travers les bureaux, l'ainé des Eppes alla rejoindre son cadet. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il vit le professeur se regardait dans la glace, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Prudemment pour ne pas lui faire peur, Don s'approcha de lui et le força à le regarder. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient un peu plus marqués qu'en début de journée, son regard était perdu.

-Charlie ?

-…

-Charlie ? Répond moi !

-… D-Don !

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, p'tit frère depuis ce matin tu es bizarre.

-J'ai mal à la tête.

-Tu veux renter pour te reposer un peu ?

-NON ! Tu…tu as encore besoin de moi

-Je peux me passer de toi une heure ou deux juste …

-Non… commença le professeur avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Comme la veille, Don prit son frère dans ses bras et tenta de le calmer, mais il obtient tout le contraire. Plus il demandait à son frère de se calmer plus ses larmes coulait. Tout à son désespoir Charlie n'avait pas fait attention au fait que son ainé l'avait entrainé dans une autre salle ou il pourrait pleurer tranquillement de tout son saoul sans des regards surprit des hommes présents dans les bureaux alentour.

A bout de larmes et de force, le professeur s'endormi bercé par les bras de son frère. Tout le temps ou Charlie avait dormi, personne n'avait osez pénétrer dans la salle de peur d'être indiscret face à leur patron et consultant.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui pardon, répondit le professeur d'une toute petite voix

-Ce n'est pas grave Charlie. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu t'es mit à pleurer ?

-Je…j'ai mal…

-Un mal de tête ne fait pas pleurer comme tu l'as fait.

-Je…je pleure Thomas.

-D'accord, et ça va un peu mieux ?

-Un peu. …. Je n'arrive pas à me faire l'idée que je ne le révérais pas. Pourtant quand maman est morte je … j'ai su y faire face autrement, mais là… mes maths ne me sont d'aucune utilité.

-Et ça te fait peur ?

-Oui ! Je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps et pourtant …

-Sans doute mais tu étais près à faire ta vie avec.

-Mais il n'y a plus rien maintenant. Et puis c'est comme si il était toujours à mes côtés et que je l'entends toujours répéter la même chose.

-Qu'est ce qui te dit ?

-Des mots en portugais.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils veulent dire ?

-Non, il aurait du me le dire le soir ou…

-Je vois ! Écoute je vais voir si quelqu'un connait un peu le portugais et comme cela tu seras au moins ce qu'il voulait te dire.

-Merci, grand frère.

-C'est normal Charlie, tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place. Mais la prochaine fois ne te laisse pas submerger par tes émotions comme ça, parles-en à quelqu'un même si ce n'est pas à moi d'accord ?

-Je vais essayer Donnie.

L'agent Eppes avait fait sa demande au sein des hommes de son bureau, mais malheureusement pour lui personne ne savait parler, ni même comprendre le portugais. Mais l'agent Mcgee n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, comme il se tenait toujours au courant des dernière avancés technologiques au niveau informatique, l'agent avait peu être la solution.

-Excusez-moi agent Eppes.

-Qui a-t-il ?

-Je crois savoir comment vous aidez

-J'écoute !

-Alors voilà, il existe un programme expérimentale qui pourrait vous permettre de traduire ce que vous voulez, même si l'orthographe et fausse.

-Le problème est que mon frère ne sait pas comment les mots s'écrivent.

-Je me doute sinon je ne vous en aurais pas parlez.

-Si tu en venais au fait Mcgee, répliqua Gibbs

-Oui patron. Alors voilà en fait le logiciel permet de traduire une langue étrangère prononcé et non écrite sans avoir besoin de faire appels à des traducteurs.

-Attendez ! Vous êtes en train de dire que vous pouvez savoir ce que l'on dit dans une autre langue sans pour autant avoir de vrai traducteurs ? demanda Don pas sur d'avoir tout compris

-Oui c'est tout à fait ça, mais il y a un hic

-C'était trop beau. C'est quoi le hic ?

-Il s'agit d'un programme expérimental top secret de la NSA.

-Comment vous savez qu'il existe ?

-Avant le NCIS j'ai travaillé quelque temps pour la NSA et il n'est pas rare que d'ancien collègue me parle de leurs travaux.

-La NSA, répéta l'agent Eppes. Et je présume que vous ne pouvez avoir accès à ses données ?

-Bien présumé, mais je peux aussi m'introduire dans leur programme…

-On va d'abord tenter une approche moins risqué pour nous tous et nous utiliserons votre idée en solution de replie.

-Tu connais quelqu'un à la NSA ? demanda Gibbs surpris.

-Moi non ! Mais j'en connais un qui a plusieurs agences à son actif. Tiens en parlant du loup…

Au même moment le professeur Eppes entra dans la salle accompagné d'un homme blond que les autres agents ne connaissaient pas.

-Dis Charlie, tu n'as pas gardé des contacts avec tes anciens amis de la NSA ?

-Si certain pourquoi ? Justement voilà l'agent Paul Trinitti de la NSA.

-Bonjour messieurs ! Comme vient de le dire votre collègue, je suis envoyer par la NSA pour vous aider dans l'avancé des recherches sur les terroristes qui sévices à Los Angeles. Nos directeurs attendent de nous une entière collaboration.

-Très bien ! Je suis l'agent Eppes FBI, les agents Gibbs et Mcgee NCIS et le professeur Eppes consultant pour le FBI. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous savez de ses terroristes ?

-Ce que je sais euh bien, en réalité pas grand-chose. Ils ont envoyé une lettre de menace avec certaines revendications, que le gouvernement a accepté de suivre pour protéger les civils. Mais l'échange n'a jamais eu lieu et aussi qu'ils ont fait exploser sept écoles dont on ignore le nombre exact de victimes.

-Alors vous avez que certaine infos et elles ne sont pas toutes exact.

-Comment ça ? demanda l'agent de la NSA surpris.

-c'est le FBI qui été chargé de donner ce que ces personnes voulaient et une fois sur place tout à explosées et tout ce qu'ils demandaient avec. Quand aux écoles, trois ont explosé, dont deux sur, sont du fait des terroristes. En ce qui concerne la troisième nous pensons plus qu'elle est due à un canular ou un imitateur.

-Donc nos informateurs ne savent pas tout c'est bizarre.

-On peut aussi penser que les terroristes eux même ne sachent pas ce qu'il en ait vraiment. Ce pourquoi vos informations sont fausses, intervient Charlie.

-C'est une possibilité, mais dans ce cas, ils vont tenter de savoir ou de vérifier que leur plan fonctionne. Et comment réagiront-ils quand ils seront que rien ne se passe comme prévu ?

-Le plus important n'est pas que des vies ont été sauvées. Non ? demanda Charlie

-Certes, mais à quel prix ? Si nous sauvons trois personnes aujourd'hui et que dix autres meurent demain, parce que nous en avons sauvé trois la veille. Est-ce que cela en valait vraiment la peine ?

-Je n'avais pas pensé dans ce sens là.

-On le sait Charlie. Et c'est un risque que nous avons pris agent Trinitti. Répliqua sèchement Don

Une fois l'emploi du temps du professeur Eppes en leur possession, les agents Dinozzo et David ce mirent à le comparer avec celui du militaire. Leur horaire correspondaient à quelques détails près. En regardant plus attentivement, Ziva vit que la surveillance à la FAC avait commencé le jour même de l'arrivée du professeur.

-Tu pense qu'il suivait vraiment ce professeur ?

-Si c'est le cas dans quel but ? Ce n'est pas très logique.

-Tu penses ! Moi je trouve que si justement.

- Explique-toi Ziva.

-Bin, il le surveille la journée sans ce faire repérer et le soir il fait croire qu'il à des sentiments pour lui et peu mieux le surveiller pas besoin de faire une filature le soir. Puisqu'en le faisant « craquer » il est tranquille et si par un pur hasard ils se croisaient dans les couloirs de l'école notre marine peut faire croire qu'il voulait le voir.

-Oui ! Opérer dans l'ombre la journée et fricoter tout en travaillant le soir. C'est vrai y a pas mieux comme filature.

-Hahaha tu regrettes juste que ça ne t'arrive pas.

-Très drôle Ziva.

-Euh… bon reste plus qu'à savoir ce que le capitaine faisait quand leur emploi du temps ne correspond pas.

-Aussi qui gardait un œil sur notre mystérieux professeur pendant ses absences. Mais il y a aussi un truc qui me parait tiré par les cheveux

-C'est quoi ?questionna Ziva intéressait

-Comment le capitaine Serveli savait les penchants sexuels du professeur ?

-Tony ! C'est pas vrai tu …

-Non ! Attends, comment tu expliques que justement en arrivant à Princeton le professeur tombe comme par hasard sur le marine ?

-Ils se connaissaient déjà avant ?

-Non pas d'après Gibbs, et il a dit que le suspect n'avait pas menti.

-Oui mais Mcgee nous a laissé entendre qu'il en savait plus que ce qu'il leur a dit.

-Tu pense que ça peut être ça ?

-Pas sur ! Mais peut être que le professeur était déjà surveillé avant son arrivée à Princeton et de ce fait notre marine avait quelques renseignements à son sujet.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu à bientôt pour la suite en espérant ne pas être aussi longue :p.

A bientôt,

Ciaossu


End file.
